Talk:Episode 181: Manly Big Bang/@comment-9801674-20140707035558
The manliest thing I can think of on the fly. Welcome to Cardfight Vanguard's new episode, which is still called "Explosion of Manly Spirit" in my head no matter what it says in the title, so deal! :D Last time, we were in the middle of Naoki's and Sera's battle, and now we're back to finish it. We've seen Naoki ride into Knuckle Buster Turbo Edition and is now ready to punch Sera in the face with style! However, despite Naoki mowing down his forces, Sera doesn't look the slightest bit worried. He simply goes along, claiming to carry out the duties Aichi has given him. Which brings up the question of how Aichi recruited this guy, and the other knights for that matter, in the first place. Well, Sera's gonna spill the rest of his life story to answer that... After his family fued, Sera had moved on to the South American Circuit, and no surprise he came out on top. However, that happened to be around the time Link Joker's first invasion happened, and Reverse Fighters popped up everywhere like garden weeds. Though Sera took them all on, and managed to keep the peace in his region. You can even see Pennyworth in the background, so it seems he was his butler all along. Heh. Well after all that, sometime after he had stopped the invasion, Aichi paid Sera a visit, and gave him an offer to serve as one of his elite knights...which only brought up so many questions. Why Sera? A total stranger? I know he's an elite Cardfighter, but c'mon. Why go all the way to South America? Where did Aichi get the time and money to do all this? ...then again, Kai had the money and free time to hunt after a silly yeti, so eh? Logic aside, Sera finally gets his mate on and Legions the Pirate Nobles together, I can't spell/pronounce their names to save my life, sorry guys. Seems that no matter how many times Naoki demolishes the field, his units keep coming back from the dead anew...gee, this fight sounds FAMILIAR. *coughMakicoughhack* Anywho, we see Leon and Ren make their rounds this episode. Leon confuses the twins with a poem while Ren is still working at Card Capital for some...reason. *shrug?* Don't know whatelse to say, they're just there. Great use of characters, Bushiroad! But at the very least, Leon shows up in Naoki's mind in a flashback, which inspires Naoki to stand back up and try for another tactic. If the Rearguards keep coming back no matter how hard he smashes them...he just smashes them harder, with his manly fists! Tales of Xillia OST - Indomitable Fists the Know No Equal Naoki uses Big Bang Buster Ultra 4's attack to clear the field again, and while Sera brings up that it's a futile tactic, Naoki points out he had a reason to do it: to power up his backline Tonfa Brawlers! Thanks to that move, he had enough power to smash through Sera's defenses...and win! Yeah, after 20 or so episodes of the group getting burned, flailed by plants, electrocuted and frozen alive, betrayed by Kourin the she-devil and given shocking news by Aichi...they won! They finally had a win against the Quatre Knights! YEEEEEES!!! Mate Riders: 1 Quatre Knights: 7... ...well, whatever! A win's still a win, and now that Sera has lost a Prison battle, you know what that means...or at least, Naoki TRIES to remember what that means, c'mon man...ok, there ya go. Sera ends up buffeted by hail and knocked out, most likely because it was literally his first Judgment. C'mon, even Kamui took his...I guess Sera's never been in a fight as a kid before, I dunno. But regardless, that's one Knight down! His seal on Aichi's barrier remains, and there's only 3 more to go through till we reach the big guy himself! However, don't get too excited, boys! Those were the EASY ones! There's still 3 more knights to go through, and they're alerted to their loss. With the knights preparing for the defense, will the heroes break through to Aichi? What will happen in the next match? And...did Sera just open his eyes in a sinister light? He totally did! Check it out! What does it mean?! Find out next time (hopefully) on Cardfight Vanguard! Till then, stay frosting...but not like Sera. ------------------------ Mate Counter: 2 (eeeeeh)